Bêtises et conséquences
by Ookyoko-chanoO
Summary: Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je ne m'en croyais même pas capable. Les événements ce sont succédé à une telle vitesse que je n'ai même pas eue le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Mais c'est arrivé. Cette fic sort du contexte des Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**_Les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Prologue**_

-Qu'est ce que tu à fait…

Cette question me ramène à la réalité. Une dure réalité que je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter.

Je lève mes mains près de mon visage.

Du sang.

Comme partout autour de moi, sur le sol, sur les murs, sur mes vêtements.

Mais aussi sur son visage…

Je sens mes jambes flancher et je tombe lourdement à genoux.

Mes yeux sont maintenant fixés sur ce corps étendu au sol. Si l'on peut encore qualifier cet amas de chaire sanguinolente de corps. Il est lacéré, presque éventré, défiguré.

Mais je n'ai pas de mal à reconnaitre ce corps décharné.

Et tout me revient en mémoire comme une gifle sur le coin du nez. Une douleur immense et soudaine s'insinue dans ma tête en même temps que les souvenirs de cette soirée.

Je m'agrippe les cheveux dans l'espoir de faire partir cette migraine. Mon souffle devient court. Ma vision se brouille. J'ai envie de vomir. De hurler.

Mais n'en fais rien. Surement trop terrorisé.

C'est alors que je réalise vraiment l'étendue de ma bêtise et de ses futures conséquences.

Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

Je ne m'en croyais même pas capable.

Les événements ce sont succédé à une telle vitesse que je n'ai même pas eue le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

Mais c'est arrivé.

Et cette affirmation me terrifie.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Katniss…

**Voilà pour le prologue! La suite très prochainement! Merci**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Voici le premier chapitre un petit peut plus léger. Ne vous inquiétez pas on fait un petit retour en arrière pour bien situer l'action._**

**_Les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 1**

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé en cette belle journée ensoleillée d'un fin d'aout assez chaud.

Je travaillais dans la boulangerie de mes parents pendant les vacances. Et cela me plaisait car c'était ce métier que j'avais décidé de pratiquer une fois mes études terminées.

Oui c'était un samedi matin comme tant d'autres que j'appréciais tout particulièrement pour sa routine et sa normalité.

Puis sous les coups de 11h30, Delly était entrée dans la boulangerie avec son éternel entrain et son infatigable bonne humeur.

Delly Cartwright, les cheveux mi-long souvent tressés, couleur blond paille, pas très grande et un peut rondelette.

C'était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, peut être même depuis la maternité.

Bonjour Peeta ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Quelle belle journée tu ne trouve pas ? J'ai une idée géniale ! Et si on allait pique-niquer au bord du lac ce midi ?

Oui c'était bien Delly et son flot incessant de parole. Çà m'agaçais quelque fois de ne jamais pouvoir en placer une, mais quand elle finissait avec son grand sourire sur les lèvres, mes humeurs s'envoler bien vite.

- Bonjour Delly, oui je vais très bien et oui il fait très beau aujourd'hui ! Lui répondis-je amusé.

- Alors ça te dit ?

- Dans?

- Le pique-nique !

- Je sais pas trop…j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…

- C'est arrangé, je viens de voir ton père, il n'a pas besoin de toi cette après-midi ! En plus tout le monde nous attend déjà là-bas !

- Tout le monde ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait encore pondue là ?

- Oui ! Finnick, Clove, Cato, Annie, Johanna, Madge, Gale et …

- Et ?

Elle me regardait avec un sourire plus ou moins…vicieux ?

J'avais compris immédiatement.

-Ok je viens !

**Voila pour le chapitre 1. C'est un peu cours je sais mais d'autre arrive prochainement ! Merci et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 2**

- Ne pas!

- Aller, ça nous changera de la chasse ! Et en plus les animaux ne sortiront pas de cette chaleur.

- N'insiste pas Gale. De plus je ne les connais pas !

- Tu connais Madge ! Aller, tu reste juste 1h et tu t'en vas si l'ambiance ne te plais pas.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Plus de chasse ensemble pendant un mois !

Je réfléchis. Je savais chasser seule, je n'avais pas besoin de Gale pour me chaperonner. Mais il faut avouer qu'à deux c'était beaucoup mieux et moins ennuyant.

- Juste 1h ?

- Juste 1h !

- D'accord ...

Çà ne m'enchanter vraiment pas cette histoire.

Un pique-nique entre jeunes de mon âge… cela impliquer certainement des conversations futiles de lycéens en trop plein d'hormone et de naïveté ainsi que de l'alcool.

Je ne sais pas si c'était mon sens aigüe contre le danger que j'avais affiné durant ces longues années de chasse ou juste le fait que j'étais une personne que l'on qualifierait d'associable, mais je regrettais déjà ma confirmation à cette petite sauterie.

Puis je relativisais.

Je ne serais pas seule, Gale serait là en cas de besoin…

Et puis je ferais peut être de nouvelles connaissances…

**Voilà, je crois que je ne peux pas faire plus court désolé XD. Merci a bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Voili voilou un petit dernier pour la route !**_

_**Les personnages de Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3**

-Peeta on s'en va à un pique-nique pas à un mariage ! Dépêche toi un peut !

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient plaqué en arrière avec du gel. J'avais enfilé une chemise blanche, avais laissé le col relevé et les premiers boutons détachés.

La personne qui se reflétait dans le miroir en face de moi est complètement… grotesque !

Je soupirais et m'ébouriffais les cheveux, enlevais cette foutue chemise qui me serrée de partout et enfilais un t-shirt noir de tout les jours.

Quel abruti je faisais. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Qu'elle vienne me parler ? Qu'elle détaille mon look ou ma coiffure ?

Je m'en sortirais déjà à bon compte si elle croisait mon regard par inadvertance.

Apres tout c'était compréhensible. Qui s'intéresseraient au pataud fils du boulanger ? Au pauvre et misérable Peeta, gentil mais bête comme ses pieds.

Certainement pas elle.

Surtout qu'elle avait une autre carte dans sa manche.

Gale ...

Grand, brun, ténébreux, agile, fort et intelligent Gale.

-Putin!

J'envoyais le petit buffet près du lavabo au travers de la pièce et tout son contenu s'éparpilla dans la salle de bain dans un grand fracas.

-Peeta ça va ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Peeta répond !

Je respirer un grand coup pour me calmer.

-T'inquiète pas ça va, je me suis juste pris les pieds dans le meuble. Je n'ai rien !

Je ramassais prestement mes bêtises et sortais de la salle de bain un large sourire aux lèvres.

Delly me regarda des pieds à la tête en souriant. Comme toujours.

-Mademoiselle est prête ? On peut y aller ?

-Mmhuuf…

Je feignais la bouderie et me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie.

Oui c'était une journée qui avais pourtant bien commencé, comme l'une de ces journée que l'on se rappel plus tard comme de bon souvenir d'une jeunesse innocente.

**Aller, un peu de patience, ça se met en place ! Merci et a Bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins._**

**_Voila un autre chapitre. Ils sont toujours court mais je préfère procéder ainsi pour le moment, c'est plus clair dans mon esprit malade MDR._**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos review et j'espère vraiment ne pas décevoir vos attentes. Je vous promets que je ferais de mon mieux !_**

**_Bien à vous et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 4**

-Tu y vas comme ça ?

-C'est quoi encore le problème ?

-Mais enfin Katniss on va a un pique-nique pas à la chasse !

-J'ai pas à plaire…

-Oui mais là tu fais limite pitié…

Je tirais sur mon chandail.

Bon il est vrai que celui-ci avait quelque tache et aussi quelques trous, mais j'étais à l'aise dedans. Mes yeux bifurquèrent sur mes bottes toute crottées et légèrement décollées au bout.

-Ça va le faire.

-Coiffe-toi au moins…

Je soupirais bruyamment et retourner dans la salle de bain et me regardais dans le miroir.

Il avait peut être raison. Ma natte de la veille avait par miracle survécue la nuit mais non sans dommage collatéral. Des cheveux en dépassés de tout cotés et me donnaient un petit air de… mendiante folle furieuse.

J'entrepris donc de la refaire convenablement. Puis dans un élan de folie qui ne me ressemblais pas du tout, je décidais d'enfiler une chemisette blanche et des bottes un peut plus potable.

-Hé bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux !

-Mouai ... On y va?

Plutôt partie, plutôt revenue. Je m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée quand la main de Gale saisie la mienne.

-Katniss… Tu es très belle…

Je me stoppais net. Ça lui reprenait ! Cela faisait quelque mois maintenant que régulièrement il me fasse ce genre d'allusion. Ça me gênais toujours beaucoup entant donne que je ne le voyais pas du tout comme un potentiel…Non ! Je devais me faire des idées…

Il tira sur ma main et m'approcha de lui. Tellement près que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et son parfum.

Je me sentais tétanisée. Je ne pouvais bouger aucun de mes membres. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer.

Je ne faisais pas plus de geste quand je vis son visage s'approcher du mien.

Non, non, non!

Je devais faire quelque chose…

-Hum…merci… cette chemise te va bien aussi !

Cela stoppa son élan. Et je profitais de cette latence pour me dégager et reprendre mon chemin vers la sortie. Les joues en feux et les mains tremblantes.

J'entendais Gale soupirer derrière mon dos et me suivre.

Punaise, c'était quoi ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait essayé de… m'embrasser ? Non. Il n'y avait rien entre nous. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il est vrai que l'on passait pas mal de temps ensemble dans la forêt. Mais c'était juste pour partager notre passion commune pour la chasse et rien de plus.

Et s'il l'avait fait ?

Est-ce que je me serais laissé faire ?

Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé dans notre relation ?

Est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ?

Non vraiment je la sentais très mal cette journée…

**Prochain chapitre dans la journée^^ A bientôt merci^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_**

**_Comme promis un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_Merci Kinoum pour tes review ça me motive énormément ! bizoux mouillés à toi !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 5**

Tout le monde était déjà là à notre arrivée. Toute cette petite assemblée babillé joyeusement assise à l'ombre des grands chênes.

Je distinguais Finnick et Annie patauger au bord du lac dans de grands éclats de rire.

Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Mon regard était déjà posé sur elle.

Sagement assise un peu à l'écart des conversations. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose à ses pieds. Je descendais les yeux dans la direction des siens et aperçue un petit pissenlit essayant de se frayer un chemin dans les herbes haute.

-Salut tout le monde !

Son regard se leva vers nous à l'exclamation de voix de Delly. Ses yeux passèrent d'abord sur mon amie avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le contact entre nos regards avait duré, sûrement quelques secondes, mais pour moi ça m'avais parue une éternité.

Katniss.

Rien que son prénom faisait prendre à mon cœur un rythme effréné.

Ses yeux d'une étrange mais enivrante couleur grise me donnaient l'impression d'être transpercé. Comme si elle arrivait à lire dans mes pensées. Comme si elle savait tout de moi.

Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient rassemblé dans une tresse élaborée descendant sur son épaule droite me donnais l'envie presque irrésistible d'enfoncer les doigts dedans afin d'en apprécier la douceur et l'odeur.

Elle s'était parée d'une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée au col qui laissait apparaitre la peau halée de son cou.

Cette peau qui semblait tellement douce et chaude. J'aimerais pouvoir la toucher, la caresser et pourquoi pas même effleurer du bout des lèvres la peau si fine de sa gorge pour enfin remonter vers ses lèvres remplies et rouges.

Je sentais le sang me monter aux joues.

Voila les pensées pas très catholiques qui me venaient à chaque fois que je l'apercevais.

J'étais fou de cette fille depuis pas mal d'années maintenant.

J'étais fou d'elle depuis la première fois que je l'ai aperçue à l'école le jour de la rentrée des classes pour tout dire.

Nous n'avions que 5 ans à l'époque mais je m'étais déjà fait la promesse qu'un jour, Katniss Everdeen deviendrait ma femme et que l'on aurait plein plein plein d'enfants.

Oui mais le problème actuel, c'est que mes plans tout droit sortis des contes de fée ne sont restés que des contes.

Car malgré mon aisance à parler et à me faire de nouveaux amis. J'ai toujours était incapable de lui adresser un seul mot.

Cela faisait presque 14 ans que je ne pouvais que la regarder de loin en me faisant des films dans l'espoir que peut être, un jour elle me regarderait aussi.

Une légère brise s'engouffra dans la clairière et souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais la trouver belle en ce moment.

J'avais comme l'impression de me liquéfier sous son regard. Je pourrais rester des heures plongé dans ses yeux.

Mais l'abruti à coté d'elle en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait dû lui dire quelque chose car elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et avait souri.

J'aurais donnais ma vie pour pouvoir juste une fois la faire sourire comme ça.

Et j'en venais une fois de plus à jalouser Gale. A envier sa place, assis juste à coté d'elle. J'en venais à envier la main posée sur son bras.

Je me sentais bête à ce moment car je comprenais que je n'aurais jamais ça.

Je n'aurais jamais son attention. Jamais ses sourires. Jamais sa main. Jamais ses enfants.

Car toutes ces chose lui étaient déjà réservées à lui.

La douleur que me produisait mes ongles rentrés dans la paume de la main me fis revenir à la réalité.

Je lâchais Katniss des yeux, bien conscient que si je la regardé trop elle se poserait s'en doute des questions.

J'entrepris donc de saluer le reste du groupe et de m'installer dans l'herbe près de Delly.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions commencé à manger dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Régulièrement ponctué par des blagues assez douteuses de Finnick souvent suivi des commentaires tout aussi implicite de Johanna.

-Et toi Peeta, ça en est pour toi niveau sexe ?

Je recrachais le jus de fruits que je venais de boire sous la question inattendue de Cato et me retournais, certainement avec une tête d'ahuri vers lui.

Il était apparemment fière de son petit effet et les autres me regardaient impatients d'avoir la réponse.

Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu répondre ?

Non j'ai 18 ans et je suis puceau et le serais encore certainement longtemps étant donné qu'aucune fille à part Katniss ne m'intéresse ?

Non certainement pas ça.

-Pourquoi Cato je t'intéresse ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Cato perdis son sourire de vainqueur.

Voila ça c'était fait.

-Non mais sérieusement Peeta, t'as personne en vue ?

Cette fois c'est Clove qui s'y mettait.

Instinctivement je tourner le regard vers Katniss.

Heureusement pour moi celle-ci n'écoutait pas la conversation et avait l'air de bouder dans son coin.

-Humm…si mais…

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée je croisais son regard.

-Elle ne me connait pas…

C'était dur de le penser, mais encore plus dur de le dire. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en milles morceaux.

J'aimais une fille qui ne me connaissait pas.

-OKayyyyy ... et si il est Allait baigner?

-Bonne idée Finnick ! Ça nous rafraichira un peut !

En moins de deux tout le monde était à l'eau, mais je n'avais plus le cœur à ça désormais.

Je décidais plutôt d'aller faire une petit tour dans les bois environnant.

Je crois que personne ne fit attention à mon départ, sûrement trop absorbés par leurs jeux.

Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de me justifier.

J'empruntais donc un petit sentier aux travers les arbres et les fougères. Plus je m'enfonçais et plus les cris et les rires de mes amis me paraissaient loin, laissant place aux doux bruits de la forêt.

Je m'arrêtais et respirais un grand coup. J'adorais cette odeur de terre et d'arbre. La vue était magnifique, les rayons du soleil traversant l'épais feuillage descendait en trais fins de lumière sur le sol et bougeaient au rythme du vent dans les arbres. De minuscules insectes et particules y passaient au travers ce qui donné l'impression d'une légère brume pailletée.

Il faisait beaucoup plus frais ici que d'en la clairière et un léger frisson me parcouru l'échine.

-Tu n'es pas partis te baigné ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

La voix que j'avais entendue derrière mon dos. J'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre milles.

J'hésitais à me retourner, de peur que ce soit une hallucination, mais le fit tout de même.

-Heu…je…je…

Elle allait me prendre pour un attardé. Elle allait partir et me traiter de débile. Et j'aurais perdu ma seule et unique chance de lui parler un jour.

Mais j'avais eue beau m'être déjà imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle se produisait actuellement.

Aller Peeta tu peux le faire !

-Je ne sais pas nager…

Ces mots avaient franchis mes lèvres et j'avais comme la folle envie soudaine de me pendre à l'un des arbres environnant.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça ? Là c'est sure elle allait éclater de rire et ce foutre de moi.

J'avais raté ma seule et unique chance.

Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose à présent. Qu'elle m'écrase et m'aplatisse d'une moquerie à grand coups de tatane. Que le couperet tombe et abrège mes souffrances.

Mais les secondes passèrent et elle n'en fit rien.

-Ah ...

Je tentais donc de sauver le coup.

-Et toi tu n'y es pas allé ?

-J'aime pas trop ça…le bruit…le chahut…

Ça je le savais. Même sans lui parler, je connaissais son tempérament et quelques uns de ces gouts. Notamment pour le calme, le silence, la chasse, la forêt et les pains au fromage.

Pourquoi j'étais en train de penser de pains au fromage alors que la fille de mes rêves était devant moi en ce moment même ? Je devais vraiment être fou.

-Tu devrais pas t'aventurer dans les bois tout seul, tu pourrais vite te perdre.

-Mais je ne suis pas seul, tu es là…tu vas me sortir de ce pétrin !

Bon sang, j'avais réussi !

Elle souriait !

Pour de vrai, elle souriait à quelque chose que j'avais dit !

Et ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur. Non. C'était le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Un sourire doux et sincère.

Et je ne pouvais me retenir de lui sourire également tellement je la trouvé magnifique.

Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais pu tout lui donnais.

Même ma vie sans hésiter.

**Allez les enfants c'est l'heure de ce coucher, vous aurez la suite demain ! Merci et bonne soirée !**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que nous étions arrivés. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises autour d'une grande couverture étendue sur l'herbe où reposées différentes victuailles.

Gale s'avança vers eux pour les saluer, mais je me contentais de rester en retrait.

Après leurs avoir parlé quelques secondes il se retourna vers moi.

- Viens Katniss je vais te les présenter !

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Finnick, un grand gaillard musclé aux cheveux couleur bronze et aux yeux vert. A l'annonce de son prénom il me fit un énorme sourire, une espèce de salut militaire de la main droite suivi d'un clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais complètement imbue de lui-même.

Annie une jolie brune aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Finnick. Elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle transpirait la douceur et la gentillesse.

Juste assise à coté d'elle, Madge, silencieuse comme à son habitude.

Je n'aurais pas pu considérer Madge comme une amie, mais plutôt comme une compagnie. On mangeait souvent ensemble à l'école. Malgré que c'était la fille du maire elle était sobre et discrète. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Et c'est ça que j'appréciais chez elle.

Vint ensuite Clove, une petite brune assez menue. Cato un grand blond musclé aux yeux bleu. Ce dernier me regarder avec insistance et je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il me scannait entièrement des pieds à la tête et ça me dérangeais. Mais je passais outre pour le moment.

Et pour terminer, Gale me présenta Johanna.

Contrairement à Annie à qui j'aurais bien volontiers accordé un sourire, Johanna elle m'inspirait tout sauf de la sympathie. Et mes soupçons c'étaient révélés exacts quand sans prévenir elle décréta qu'elle avait trop chaud et avait enlevé sans plus de cérémonie son t-shirt afin d'exhiber sans pudeur son soutien gorge blanc transparent.

Et bien sûr sans grande surprise, les garçons du groupe n'avaient soudainement d'yeux que pour elle.

Et vus sont visage ravis, je compris que c'est ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

Je poussais un soupire de dédain et allais m'assoir un peut à l'écart.

Ça ira Katniss, il faut juste que tu résiste 1 heure.

Mes yeux se tournèrent en direction des bois. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là en ce moment.

Puis mon esprit s'envola loin de toutes ces conversations que j'entendais autour de moi. Il s'en alla au fond de la forêt, dans le silence où seul les chants d'oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les feuilles pouvaient briser cette quiétude.

Puis quelque chose de jaune me fit tourner le regard vers mes pieds.

Un petit pissenlit pointait le bout de son nez à travers les herbes.

Ce petit Astéracée me plongeait dans des souvenirs douloureux.

Comme l'image de la mine de charbon qui explose d'un coup de grisou. Et ces hommes qui étaient venus à la maison la nuit venue pour nous annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Et ma mère qui tombe à genoux en hurlant.

-Salut tout le monde !

Je fus ramené à la réalité par une voix guillerette.

Une jeune fille blonde venait d'arriver et à coté d'elle, Peeta.

C'est Madge qui m'avait dit son prénom un jour alors que je lui avais demandé qui été ce garçon à toujours me regarder quand il savait que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Étonnement ça ne me dérangé pas qu'il le fasse et je m'amusais aussi à ce jeu parfois.

Il était toujours entouré d'amis. Il était jovial et sociable.

Tout le contraire de moi en fait.

C'est peut être de là que venait sa curiosité envers moi. Il devait étudier cette drôle de bête capable de vivre seule au fond de la forêt.

Nos yeux se croisèrent.

C'était la première fois que ça arrivé.

Le temps se suspendit juste un instant.

Ses yeux étaient incroyables. D'un bleu si profond que j'aurais pu m'y noyer sans mal.

Et je me sentais soudainement mieux. Tous mes mauvais souvenirs s'envolaient.

Et je ne pouvais défaire mes yeux des siens car si je le faisais, peut être que jamais plus il me regarderait de nouveau.

Et j'eus peur sur le moment, par ce que depuis toutes ces années où je savais qu'il me regardait me données sans le vouloir un peut d'entrain pour continuer à me lever le matin depuis la mort de mon père.

C'était comme un besoin vital.

Un jeu dans lequel je m'étais laissé prendre.

La main de Gale se posa sur mon bras.

-Ça va tu ne t'ennuie pas de trop ?

Je lui souriais légèrement pour toute réponse.

L'après-midi se passa calmement et l'heure que je m'étais fixé était passée depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Mais je ne ressentais plus ce besoin pressent de partir. Je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs.

J'avais entendus Peeta recracher sa boisson pendant le repas. Puis tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Puis encore une fois j'avais croisé son magnifique regard. Mais je n'avais pas portais plus attention aux conversations du groupe.

Puis ils avaient tous décidé d'aller ce baigner.

Gale m'avais proposé de le suivre mais j'avais déclinais son invitation.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça les éclaboussures et le bruit et l'agitation.

Mais c'était aussi par ce que j'avais bien remarqué du coin de l'œil que Peeta ne c'était pas mêlé à la baignade. Et cela m'étonnais vraiment de lui. Il avait l'air morose et ne détachait pas son regard de ces chaussures.

Puis je le vis se lever et se diriger vers les bois.

Ça devenait vraiment bizarre.

Mais ce n'était pas mes histoires.

On ne se connaissait même pas de toute façon.

Je retournais donc mes yeux vers le groupe et essayais d'oublier cette histoire.

...

...

...

Mais s'il se perdait ?

Stop Katniss, ça devient complètement fou là !

Mais je ne pu me retenir de me lever et de le suivre.

Juste pour m'assurer que tout aller bien. J'avais décidé de ne faire aucuns bruits pour ne pas qu'il me remarque.

Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner.

Il s'arrêta à un moment. Je le vis admirer le paysage et humer l'air.

Et je comprenais les sensations qu'il recevait en ce moment même. Moi aussi j'adorais l'odeur de la forêt, j'admirais sa beauté et sa tranquillité. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que dés la fin des cours je m'y réfugiais. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Rien ne m'empêchait de la retrouver. C'était ma deuxième maison. Je la connaissais par cœur. Je savais tout ses secrets et ses dangers.

Et étonnement, Peeta fondait parfaitement à ce paysage.

Son calme. Sa force. Il était comme fa forêt accueillant mais avait aussi son lot de secrets.

Mes yeux tombèrent involontairement sur son dos.

Sa respiration était calme. Son t-shirt légèrement moulant laissait deviner une musculature bien dessinée. Mon regard suivi la belle courbe de ses épaules larges et de ses bras forts. Je l'avais déjà vu soulever de gros sac de farine lorsqu'il travaillait à la boulangerie.

Je le vis tressaillir. Il est vrai qu'il faisait beaucoup plus frais ici qu'en plein soleil dans la clairière.

-Tu n'es pas partis te baigné ?

Je le vis sursautait.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui parler ?

Il allait me prendre pour une folle à le suivre ainsi.

Il allait certainement prendre peur.

Ou tout simplement m'ignorer comme tant d'autres.

Pourquoi je n'avais pas juste tourné les talons et été partis.

Pourquoi il avait fallu que je le suive dans les bois ?

Je le vis se retourner au ralenti.

-Heu…je…je…

Il allait se sauvais.

Il devait me détester de l'avoir déranger.

-Je ne sais pas nager…

Et maintenant je l'avais mit dans l'embarra.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui poser cette question. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il y avait une histoire comme celle la. C'est pour ça qu'il c'était isolé du groupe. Je me sentais soudainement coupable.

Ah ...

Ah ? C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire ? Je devais vraiment donner l'impression d'en avoir rien à faire de lui.

J'allais partir quand il me parla de nouveau.

-Et toi tu n'y es pas allé ?

-J'aime pas trop ça…le bruit…le chahut…

Puis un autre silence s'installa.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise. Ce silence avait quelque chose de gênant.

-Tu devrais pas t'aventurer dans les bois tout seul, tu pourrais vite te perdre.

-Mais je ne suis pas seul, tu es là…tu vas me sortir de ce pétrin !

Touché, coulé.

Je m'étais fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Il avait deviné tout seul la raison pour laquelle j'étais là avec lui.

Je me sentais bête sur le moment mais mes craintes s'envolèrent quand je le vis sourire.

Ce petit sourire si doux, si simple me faisait fondre. Et je me laissais aller à lui sourire également.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me sentais vraiment bien et complètement à ma place.

Non je ne regrettais pas d'avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec Peeta.

Et par de ce fait, je regrettais moins ma venue à ce pique-nique idiot.

-Aller, tu viens, ils vont ce demander où on est passé.

**Voila encore un chapitre assez léger mais je préviens : les prochains seront un peut plus sombres. Merci et à Bientôt !**


End file.
